1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form measuring apparatus, a form measuring method, a method for manufacturing a structure, and a computer-readable medium storing a program for setting a measurement area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among form measuring apparatuses (coordinate-measuring apparatuses) measuring the three-dimensional form or the three-dimensional profile of an object to be measured, there is a form measuring apparatus which maintains a distance from a detecting section to the object and which performs measurement while moving the detecting section along the form of the object (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-160084). As such a method for measuring the three-dimensional form, there is known the optical cutting method for measuring the three-dimensional shape of an object, the method including irradiating a slit light onto the object, and measuring the three-dimensional form of the object from an optical cutting line formed corresponding to the cross-sectional shape of the object. Further, in the recent years, there is a demand that even an object having a complex form is measured with enhanced precision. In a coordinate-measuring apparatus adaptable for realizing such a demand performs a teaching processing to resister a measurement area, before measuring the three-dimensional form of an object, so as to enhance the accuracy and efficiency of the measurement.